Shiver
by Francesca Montag
Summary: It was the way he looked at her. One-shot.


_Nothing belongs to me. Just the idea. Sadly. lol_

_This was written for a friend of mine over on livejournal :)_

_

* * *

_

**Shiver**

She could feel him staring. His eyes burned holes through her – it made her shiver. Rose couldn't understand how he did that without even touching her.

And then there were the times he did touch her. The ghost of his touch haunted her – it didn't matter if he was near her or not, she'd always feel him somehow.

The Doctor was currently sitting in his favorite chair in the library, reading one of his favorite books but she knew, oh, she just knew, that he wasn't paying one drop of attention to the book that was currently laid out on his lap.

No, he was staring at her.

Rose's heartbeat quickened. It slightly disturbed her how very much she noticed every move he made. When had that happened, she questioned. When had he become much more than a hand to hold? When had he become nearly everything?

And it was absurd, so absurd that he ignored his favorite book while sitting in his favorite chair…just because she was there.

Rose tried to concentrate on the book in her own hands, but the words kept moving. Letting out a deep breath, she lowered and closed it – her shaking hands not making it easy to seem nonchalant.

"Rose?" her name on his lips made her body react instantly and in so many ways. Simultaneously, she felt her heart falter, her breathing hitch and her head turn quickly towards him.

To her surprise he'd risen from his seat and was standing looking down at her. She felt herself swallow, her mouth gone dry.

Having found that she couldn't talk, she just sat there and stared at him – her knuckles white from the grip on her book. Next thing she knew, he sat down next to her.

The Doctor sat down close to her – so close that every edge of his lean body sat right against hers. He was full of warmth, having shed his cold leather before their quiet evening. The sleeves of his black jumper were pushed to his elbows, leaving his skin's heat ghosting at the back of her neck where he rested his arm. Unable to resist, she let her head fall back, enjoying the heat of him against her sensitive skin.

Rose closed her eyes momentarily, letting the sensation sink in. When she opened them, her head having tilted towards him, a set of bright crystal blue orbs greeted her. She felt her breath come out in gentle pants, barely audible but probably sounding thunderous in his ears.

Next thing she knew, his hand came up, his rough skin gently smoothing the apple of her cheek. She had the urge to turn just a quarter of an inch and teasingly bite the edge of his hand. All she could do was stare at him, waiting for his next move.

He didn't leave her waiting long – his mouth, hot and commanding was instantly on hers. There was no wavering as she expected, no time to get accustomed to the idea. It just was.

His lips felt bruising against hers – she could feel them swell as she responded with just as much demand. The kiss wasn't about being gentle or patient – it was the result of far too much waiting.

Her body turned towards him, one hand on his chest, feeling the double beating of his hearts and the other at the back of his neck leaving tracks with her fingernails. He ran his fingers through her hair and the other braced against the armrest she sat against. She felt that he wanted to be closer to her still, but an untiring strength kept him from taking that step. It felt too wonderful to wonder why he wouldn't just then. The final wall would tumble down eventually. She knew that now.

Not too long after, she felt his tongue caress her bottom lip, an enticement for her to invite him in. Instantly she edged open her mouth, allowing him. Their tongues mingled, eager to explore what neither one of them had ever thought they'd have the opportunity to but had secretly wanted since they first met.

Rose had felt the spark that very first night when he saved her with his word.

Run.

She had, and she would never stop. As long as he was there, with his daft face, large ears and keenness for black leather - he'd make sure she was right beside him.

Forever.

* * *

_Just a one-shot. Hope you like :)_


End file.
